Bad-End-nighT
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Mike has been offered to do a Halloween Special for a little extra pay. he may have got more then he bargained for. (A little something I felt the need to do XD)


**I Don't Own FNAF or the Song**

**Bad - End - nighT**

It was time for the Halloween special event, Mike looked at the actors, he was doing for a little extra money, but it seemed like fun. The actors were dressed up like the charters that preformed on stage. He chuckled a bit as he applied the makeup. His arm were black up to his elbow and his right eyes had a black spot on it, he had two black panda ears and a black tail to was also dressed in a white shirt with a pair of black jeans on and white shoes.

Mike's character was going to be the newest member at the Fazbear pizza place, Tea the Panda. He smiled at the actors and nodded to them, they nodded back. As the manager announced them in, they stood on the stage as the music started up. Mike sat in the middle.

'In the depths of a thick forest, a village boy has become lost. Holding a letter with faded color, he reaches a mansion of the night. He knocks on the broken door of the eerie mansion.'

The others began to move the beat, as Mike did also.

"YEAH!" The kids cheered as the music started up full blast and they danced to it. Mike looked over at the man playing 'Freddy', he grinned a bit.

"BAD-END-NIGHT!"

Mike started first. "Is anybody home?" he sang, as he looked at 'Freddy' who smiled.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" he sang and he brought inside the 'mansion'.

"Welcome..." They said as they stayed in time with each other. Mike though that was weird. But non the less continued with his part.

"...to this mysterious mansion..." They cheered, as Mike was spinned around a bit.

"Please have some tea " 'Chica' said to him, Mike smiled at them as he grinned at the kids.

"Once everyone has gathered, the guest is being 'evaluated'." 'Freddy' then grinned as he addressed the whole audience.

"You know, it must be fate for us to meet like this." he said, 'Bonnie' smirked a bit as he jumped up and down to the beat.

If so, party, party!" he yelled, the kids cheered at that. "'We must offer a proper welcome!'" they all said, the kids tried to say in unison also, but failed. Mike smiled at that, as he looked at them.

"Hurry, hurry!" 'Chica' cheered.

"Pour some drinks." 'Freddy' smiled as he pretended to pour Mike some

"Let's make some sound! " Mike laughed a bit, as he felt like he was having fun for the first time in a long time.

"How about a toast?" 'Bonnie' suggested as the others cheered. Mike laughed.

"Are you ready?" 'Chica' asked him, Mike blinked at that.

"Are you ready?" 'Freddy' repeated, Mike looked at them, smiling a bit nervously.

"'Then let's begin!" they cheered, as Mike smiled at Kids.

"You're the focus of this crazy night. Dressed up stylishly, with drink in one hand." They sang and Mike tried to keep in time with them. He was asked to do this for extra pay, lucky the 'actors' helped him a lot.

"once you've gotten somewhat crazy, are you having fun now?" 'Freddy' asked, Mike laughed.

"Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad." They sang together as Mike smiled a bit, if only he could do that for real.

"Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy night!" Mike smiled as the stage darkened and the next 'scene' came up. Mike then pretended to wake up from sleep as he looked around, worried.

"After the feast and the night, "something" feels strange." Mike sang as he looked around the room

"When he's about to get up after some sleep, morning is nowhere to be seen." he looked outside to see the moon still up. 'Chica' and 'Bonnie' walked up to him.

"Let us..." 'Chica' smiled sweetly at Mike

"...share a secret with you..." 'Bonnie' giggled at bit as he and 'Chica' pointed to the clock.

"'Take a look at the clock... '" They said in unison, Mike blinked, then gulped, he could tell it was almost time for his night shift to begin. Mike looked around, and ran down a 'passage'.

"The girl, scared, escapes into a secret chamber. As soon as he opens the heavy door, there he sees..." Mike looked horrified at what he 'saw'

"'Jesus, Jesus!'...a mountain of caskets." Mike stared wide eyed and in fear. 'Freddy' spoke up.

"Oh dear..." he muttered, mike turned to them and backed away

"So you saw..." 'Bonnie' said darkly

"Danger! Danger!" 'Chica' yelled as Mike gulped and backed into a wall.

"Don't be afraid, okay? " 'Freddy' said sweetly, Mike ran away from them

"Where are you going?" 'Bonnie' asked as he chased ofter with the others

"Where are you going?" 'Chica' repeated as they all smiled sweetly

"'Won't you please wait? '" They asked, Mike looked at the audience as he sang.

"You're the focus of this crazy night. Will everything go according to the script?" Mike said as he spinned around and danced in tune with the music again. The others asked/sang a question.

"What will happen tonight? The ending is all up to you to decide." they sang as Mike looked around in fear.

"Search. Search for the happy end[ing]. If you go out of order, it'll be o-v-e-r." Mike sang as he looked around, the others smirked.

"Does the true end[ing] lead to a casket? Will tonight be another Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night?!" Mike then covered his ears and lowered his head. As the others circled around him. Mike could see a weird look in their eyes. Odd.

"How will I be able to return home?" Mike asked as he looked around at them in fear.

"Once this stage play ends..." 'Freddy' said as he smirked at Mike

"...you might be able to go home." 'Bonnie' laughed as they circled him

"Where did I drop..." Mike asked as he looked around again, frantically.

"...the key to the happy end[ing]?" He asked in worry and fear.

"It was a key with a cold gleam..." he said, then slowly got up and turned around, smiling also, his eyes have a glint in them.

"Fooooound ya!" he sang, as he jumped up and laughed.

"I'm the focus of this crazy night, with a knife in one hand and a skull in another." he made a swinging motion as the crowd laughed and cheered, even if is was a darker topic.

"With one simple wave of my knife... I was having so much fun! " Mike laughed as he spinned aorund and made a pose smiled.

"Run! Run! As fast as you can! Forget the stage and your lines!" They said as the moves got faster and faster as the song speed up. Mike grinned, keeping good time, he was having a lot of fun

"Break everything to the point of going mad! Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night." They yelled as Mike smiled at them.

"You're the focus of this crazy night. Once the cast and the stage are gone, and the curtain has fallen, how about let's all go home together?" the three 'actors' asked as Mike smiled at them. And then he went all out like they did. Unknown to him they were smirking at him.

"Sing. Dance. Let's make some noise. Forget everything good and bad!" Mike sang along as he laughed happily.

"Just have fun to the point of going mad in this Bad ∞ End[ing] ∞ Night!" then they all froze in their places as the stage when dark, and then what stood in mike's place was the 'Puppet'. She was clapping slowly and smiled at the kids.

"In the room that has quieted down, there's a mysterious shadow who received much applause." "Freddy' sang slowly back stage.

"It was a great stage play tonight..." the 'Puppet' as she bent down and picked up something.

"Picking up a letter, the shadow started crying." 'Bonnie' finished softly. As the curtain fell, and cheers went up.

Mike laughed a bit as he panted, then looked at the three. "that was possible the most fun I've had in a long time." he said. Then stood up, "Well, I best go and get ready, I've got Night Shift.

"We had fun too." one said as he smiled at Mike and watched him leave. Then he nodded to the other two.

When Mike came back he saw they were still there, "You guys better hurry and get home." he said, as he cleaned up a bit. There was a low chuckle.

"But this is our home?" Mike felt his blood run cold, "W-What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, it's not a very 'Bad-End-nighT'." Mike slowly turned around, then all that was left was his screams as he was dragged to backstage where a panda custom lay in wait.


End file.
